twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Parsefal Merden
Story Development THE HOLY GRAIL Parsefal, has hidden in an underground chamber, a chalice which he believes is the Holy Grail. His farther was a nut on Arthurian Mythology, and passed this obsession onto his son. The cup, discovered after the 'Shift', is actually an enchanted chalice, but in no way is it the Grail. The cup, does however have the ability to offer non-vampires who drink wine or water from it, the temporary powers (24 hour period) of regeneration and heightened attributes. For Vampires who drink blood from it, they can endure sunlight for up to an hour and become stronger and faster as well. Parsefal has always believed that the secret to his abilities was drinking from the cup, but he only did so on a weekly basis. In truth, his unique abilities are due his unique form of Vampirism, altered at the time of the shift by consuming the blood of his mother who had also transformed. She, however, was killed by her transformation which turned her into some form of 'super-charger' for a Vampire. All of it was merely coincidence, but even still, even common sense and skepticism could be easily swayed by the sequence of events that produced Parsefal. Appearance Hgt: 6'2" • Wgt: 200 lbs • Eyes: Dark Blue • Hair: Pale Blond • Accent: Oxford (Refined English) Skills Pharmacy, Chemistry and Hand to Hand Combat. Education Oxford educated. Pharmacy and Sciences. Languages English, Romanian, French, Italian, Spanish, German, Latin and Ancient Greek. Abilities (more will appear as this character develops) Enhanced and Deluded Vampiric Traits Parsefal's strength, speed and regenerative capabilities greatly exceed that of an average Vampire, the result of his consuming his own mother's blood, whom had shifted into a being whose own blood harbored great powers. The change was ironic to say the least, and it is possibly due to Parsefal's blood frenzy murder of his own mother that he fabricated the whole illusion of his being a true Vampire, if only to justify what he had become and what he had done. By consuming his mother's blood, Parsefal's delusions were reinforced due the fact that he was far stronger than any other Vampires he encountered. Invulnerability Parsefal barely notices gun shots, but even he will become fatigued after enough holes penetrate is skin. He can also move with blinding speed and his strength is reminiscent of old legends. It is due to these traits that Parsefal's deluded mind actually makes him succumb to such things as garlic and causes him as well to avoid holy ground. While he in fact is not effected by these mythic wards, he is so convinced that he is an actual Vampire of old, that his mind makes their effects real. Telepathy Parsefal is endowed with telepathy, in this case a biological power related to his Vampirism. It is extremely powerful, allowing him to sense danger, apprise himself of those minds around him and even probe into people's thoughts if he is able to slip into their subconscious mind. He is also able to use the power at it's up most height to mentally dominate a person, but such is only possible with the weak minded. Against more willful people the best he is able to, which is also a strain on himself, is deliver a 'telepathic shock', a wave that for a few moments scrambles a person's thoughts making them literally 'black out' on their feet. This attack will generally cause a nosebleed to occur in the victim and offer, Parsefal a few seconds to move out of sight, and seemingly disappear, there are no other lingering effects caused by the forceful mental wave. Incantations Shadow Slipping A magical ability that Parsefal is so practiced with that he is able to perform it at will with little strain. It is a spell that allows him to enter the shadows of low lit area, immersing himself in the blackness, and slipping through the darkness to appear up to twenty meters from his last location. To do this, however, he has to be able to see where he is going and so cannot use it to pass through solid objects he is unable to see through. If he is able to use his telepathy, however to see through the eyes of another person he can use that knowledge to travel to places he cannot physically see. Mana o' nine tails Parsefal is able to manipulate what appears to a luminescent mist. It moves like a vibrant water through the air and binds and whips like chain. He can summon up to nine of these magical tentacles, which while they are able to effect physical objects are only breakable by an appropriate countermanding spell. The glowing tendrils erupt from anywhere around Parsefal's body, lashing out like cobra's, whipping or grappling anyone within their ten meter range, and while they cannot penetrate solid surfaces can slip through the smallest of cracks if required. Background Parsefal is known throughout the Vampire kingdom, specifically renown for his refusal of title. Vigorous and powerful, his ambitions seemed to know no bounds and in a short time he amassed many followers and gained the support of many Viscounts. Ear-marked for a Viscountship, Parsefal believed he would be granted San Francisco, but this would never come to be. Instead he was granted control over Sydney, Australia, which Parsefal saw for what it really was... banishment. Insulted, Parsefal refused the title and vanished from the west coast without a trace. Rumors of his appearing in New York are now being whispered through the Vampire Kingdom, but his arrival on the East Coast has not been accompanied with any formal announcement to Viscountess Scarlet Luna. He now follows his own agenda but does so surreptitiously, maintaining his many ties with the other Viscounts throughout the Kingdom. Parsefal has retained the name of his father who was English, while his mother was from Romania. Her maiden name was 'Diaconescu', which he has used for the name of his Pharmaceutical Company, 'DIACON', to honour her and his the heritage he has embraced. Never seeing eye to eye with his estranged father, Parsefal, spent most of his time with his mother learning about the old ways of her native land. He is fluent in the Romanian tongue, but has the noticeable flat tones of a foreigner when he speaks it. Parsefal believes that his mother was a Vampire, descended from one of the original clans that has existed for thousands of years. This is naturally a delusion, but he his very convincing and has made many people question if in fact Vampires had truly existed prior to the 'shift'. His own extensive historical knowledge helps to support this fantasy, but any solid research into his background will uncover discrepancies to his story. He, however, will still maintain that his mother was far older than she appeared — approximately a thousand years older, and that she passed her Vampirism on to him before her death upon the onset of the 'shift'. Parsefal's father died of cancer, five years prior to the 'shift' and his mother, upon the onset of the Galactic Shift apparently died of some strange complication with her blood. Any case records of her illness have been erased from hospital databases leaving no trace of the truth other than what Parsefal has told people — that she being one of the original Vampires was poisoned by the 'shift'. Parsefal is unique and because of this, the eyes of the King and the powers that be, in the Vampire Kingdom have always been upon him. His popularity and legendary proportions, have however, turned him into a symbol making it impossible to simply kill him. Time Line It's a Dead Man's Party - Sun down, May 25th, 2014 Dirty Deeds Done Dirty Cheap - June 30th, 2014 Category:Co-Stars